Luminaires intended to be hung from a ceiling have a cord for connection to an electric power line as part of the complete assembly, and having such an attached cord presents a problem of handling while hanging the luminaire assembly, and to obviate such a problem this present invention eliminates the attached connector cord, and instead there is mounted on the spine of the luminaire a female plug apparatus, and this female plug segment to accept a male plug attached to the electric power line source.